List of Parodies
Here's the Parodies from The Amazing World of Jack. Books *The Adventures of Mort Mort - The Adventures of Tin Tin *Zippy the Choo-Choo Train - Thomas the Tank Engine *Sammy Wizard - Harry Potter *Horrible of Wrong - Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortuanate Events *Dr. Woose - Dr. Suess *Cathy Drew - Nancy Drew *Blifford the Giant Red Dog - Clifford the Big Red Dog *Max and the Candy Factory - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Scarebumps - Goosebumps *Foodmorph - Animorph *USA Girls - American Girl Shows and Movies *AC*BC - AC*DC *American Music - American Idol *Richard Scaredy's Busyland - Richard Scarry's Busytown *Dark Man - Batman *Eagleboy - Robin *SpongeBot RoboPants - SpongeBob SquarePants *Beaneas and Blot - Phineas and Ferb *The Spacesons - The Jetsons *Carpet Pals - Rugrats *Big Bill - Fat Albert *Donny Hunt - Jonny Quest *Patty Poundcake - Strawberry Shortcake *Almonds - Peanuts *Space Quest - Space Ghost *Polically Typal - Typal Polically *Wheel of Money - Wheel of Fortune *The Flintmeats - The Flintstones *Go Racers - Speed Racers *Snooper Doog and the Clue Crew - Scooby-Doo *Blackbird and Hawk - Batman and Robin *Brint's Print - Blue's Clues *Todd and Jimmy - Tom and Jerry *Harry Harris - Bugs Bunny *Randy the Green Nosed Deer - Roudolph the Red Nose Reindeer *The Homeplints - The Simpsons *Flowerseed City - Sesame Street *Teen Model Kung-Fu Dogs - Teenage Mutant Ninjas Turtles *Chopper Sushi - Dragonball Z *Military TV - National Georaphic and History Channel *Pony Story 2 - Toy Story 2 *Heroes Friends - Super Friends *Super Jake - Superman *Bat Billy - Batman *American Amy - Wonder Woman *Splash Sammy - Aquaman *Planet Wars - Star Wars *iCandy - iCarly *Danny Droid - Astro Boy *Super Buster - Underdog *Ten Minutes to Win It - Minute to Win It *Talent it Out - Figure It Out *Super Forphin Ninja Rangers - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Dick Bond - James Bonds *Jenny Vortex: Girl Genius - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Power Pets Girls - Powerpuff Girls *Kids Island - LOST *Kung-Fu Monkey - Kung Fu Panda *Press Remote - Click *Tom 10 - Ben 10 *The Giggles - The Wiggles *Boobie - Barney *The Cartooniacs - The Animaniacs *Apple in Suit - Banana in Pajamas *Droidman - Ultraman *Karts - Cars *Monek - Shrek *Dick and John - Drake and Josh *Foxy and Pugwinkle - Rocky and Bullwinkle *Crash-It Charlie - Wreck-It Ralph Toys, Games, and Video Games *Blueberry - Blackberry *Carbots - Transformers *Grouchy Birds - Angry Birds *Pookiemon - Pokemon **Packachu - Pikachu **Jogglypuff - Jigglypuff *Super Plumbero Bros. - Super Mario Bros. *Fasty the Ferret - Sonic the Hedgehog *Munch-Man - Pac-Man *Mega Kid - Mega Man *Primates Escape 3 - Ape Escape 3 *The Game of Car - The Game of Life *My Kiddie Horse - My Little Pony *Storekins - Shopkins *Peach Phone - Apple iPhone *Webpets - Webkinz *Polly Blocket - Polly Pocket *Pintendo - Nintendo *V-Box 360 - Xbox 360 *Zii - Wii *GameStation 2 - PlayStation 2 *PlayCube - GameCube *Slammy - Silly Slammers *USA Girls - American Girl Bussiness & Foods *Playstop - Gamestop *Barget - Target *Food R Us - Toys R Us *Rocket's Pizza - Domino's Pizza *Big Pilgrims - KFC *Pizza Clown - Pizza Hut *Taco Shack - Taco Bell *Weenies on a Stick - Hot Dogs on a Stick *Starbows Cafe - Starbucks Coffee *Klim Kim - Slim Jim *Sam E. Swiss Cheese's - Chuck E. Cheese's *McSpankie's - McDonald's Websites *Webpets - Webkinz *Yee Haw! - Yahoo! *Woo Tube - YouTube Category:Lists Category:Lists